the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Kol and Vienna
The relationship between Kolton Aspera and Vienna Teagan is friendly but complicated at times due to many factors. edit The biggest factor is that Kol and Vienna are twins separated at birth.Vienna's adoptive-mother killing their mom when they where both young. Another factor is that the pair first met for work: Kol was dressed as his alterego Skystrider and Vienna met him as a Forensic Scientist assigned to assist him. The pair later on meets again via Livy Venya but this time Kol is dressed in his civilian form. Vienna develops two different relationships with Kol in both his civilian and Hero Form. Later on both relationships merge into one and the pair becomes really close. Early History Despite both of them having the same biological parents, Kol and Vienna never meet until later on in life. A Partnership is Formed The recent villain that Skystrider fought seemed different that the others as this one had a blank expression on his face. He also had no problem with pummeling to his death as he jumped off the top of the building.As Kol tried to think about the mans face he heard the police sirens in the background. Kol new is job was to stay composed and in control of the situation as he had a job to do. Kol would wonder about his suspicions later after he conversed with Police Officer Davis. The wind around him flowed in unison as he conversed with the officer and tried to keep Aria calm so she did not blow away evidence. He heard the sound of healed boots walked towards them and looked up to see a young burnett girl approaching the scene. She took a notepad out as she began to record the information he was giving to the police officer. Kol was not sure if she was a report or with the Police and he began to pause his statement. It was during this pause that Officer Davis called the girl over as Dr. Teagan. He told Kol that Dr. Teagan was now part of the CSI division to work with the Heroes and she was being assigned to work with him. The pair shook hands and Vienna felt the composure and adrenaline rush that Skystrider was feeling from his recent fight. Vienna pulled herself together quickly to hear that last few details of the scene that lay ahead. Skystrider told her he looked forward to their partnership ahead and to email the results and any other questions she had to this email . She saw that another code name was on this sheet Mr. Abrasion. Vienna asked Skystrider who "Mr. Abrasion was and he replied a Forensic expert that also worked with the Hero's. Vienna then laughed at the code name and told Skystrider that it was clever and she to could not wait to work with both Skystrider and Mr. Abrasion. They maintain a strong work relationship for the next two and a half years. Year 2Ø58∆ Meeting the man behind the mask was always a dream of Vienna but she never thought it would become reality. Vienna never realized that meeting and befriending her fellow neighbor Livy Venya would make her dream become reality. Livy was faking dating Kolton Aspera whose alter ego was Skystrider unknown to the two girls. During one morning at Starbeans Vienna ran into Livy who was having a nice breakfast with"boyfriend" Kol.Vienna heard Kayla and Anna gossiping and pointing at Livy and her cute boyfriend. Vienna wanted to see what all the fuss was about and walked over to Livy's table. Livy greeted Vienna and tried to pretend that Kol was not at the table as she was tired of the girls checking up on her every few minutes. Kol chuckled softly at the bemused face both girls where making. As he got a closer look at Vienna he recognized her immediately as they often spend a lot of time together working the same crime scenes. Vienna nudged for Livy to introduce her to her new friend teasing her. Kol teased Livy by telling her that he knows she wants to keep him all to herself. Kol then extends his hand out and introduce himself as Kolton Aspera Shorty's boyfriend. Vienna gladly accepts Kol's hand and says Vienna Teagan. Vienna tells Kol that its a pleasure to meet him and that she would love to catch up with the pair sometime to get to know him. Kol laughs and tells her likewise. Kol sees her not even an hour later at the crime scene but this time dressed as Skystrider. He wonders if she will put the piece together and tries to distinguish his voice with the wind this time when they talk. He hears a gasp on the other end of his ear piece to realize that Devon is staring at the video cam from his suit. Devon tells Kol that he has met that girl recently and something strange happen when their hands touch. Kol laughs at Devon's overexcited voice and tells him to pull himself together as they are working at the moment. Kol tries to focus on the information Vienna is telling him about the scene as he blocks out Devon. Kol now realizes that not only does he have to worry about disguising his voice around Vienna but also Devon's ability to focus with her around. Later that night as Kol heads over to apartment 1064 with two pizza boxes in his hands he notices Vienna in the lobby with her own take out of chinese. Vienna smiles at Kol as she approaches him. She tells Kol that she did not realized he lived in the Monchat,to he replies he is visiting Livy for movie night. As the pair enters the elevator they began to make small talk ,because despite working together for two and half years they only ever discussed work. Kol learns that Vienna is a Star Trek fan and he shares his love for Jurassic Park. They began to talk about favorite movie snacks that they totally miss her floor and keep talking until they are both outside 1064. Livy opens the door to see them both standing there ,she forms a frown on her face as she sees how at ease the two seemed talking outside . Livy immediately invites them both inside to clear the air. Vienna suddenly realizes that she followed Kol upstairs to room 1064 and blushes as she realized her mistake. Vienna tells Livy that she does not want to intrude on her date and that she was really enjoying getting to know her boyfriend. Vienna could feel a small vibe of jealousy radiant off Livy's body and did not want to ruin her new friendship. Livy trying to compose and block her jealousy shoves Kol inside as he smirks. She tells Vienna that more the merrier as her roommates will also be joining them. Vienna enters the apartment after Kol and is talked back by all the Skystrider , Star Wars and Magician Posters. She also notices a lot of Pink throw pillows across the couch, it almost looked like the apartment was very mixed and matched with no theme. Kol sets down the pizzas on the dinning room table and leans over to kiss the top of Livy's head. Vienna also places the chinese she order on the table as well as she watches the interaction between Kol and Livy. Vienna is to distracted by watching Kol kiss Livy's head that misses seeing Devon entering the dinning room from the kitchen with sodas in his hand. At the sound of Devon's gasp and Devon's voice within seconds inside his head telling him that if it was his plan to make Livy jealous it worked. Kol instantly released his mistake in bringing Vienna to the apartment because he to realized the sour mood his shorty was in and the excited glance Devon was sending Vienna's way. Kol realized that it was going to be a long night as he place his arm around Livy as she attempted to nudge him away. Vienna stood by the dinning room chair before they all sat down and ate dinner. Vienna turned her attention to both Livy and Kol as she was curious in how their relationship began. Vienna could not shake this feeling of some familiarity to Kol. She brushed it off on the fact that he had this really calming and down to earth personality that made you feel like you new him forever. Becoming an Uncle Discovering they are Twins The truth about Vienna is discovery by Forensic Scientist Charlie Hawthorn as he enters Vienna into Lochshore system. Charlie gets match on Vienna's blood to Adriana Florina, and Kolton Aspera . Vienna's blood matched the most to Adriana and Kol's. Charlie looks into Adriana and Kol's birth records to discover that his twin sister Khloe was presumed dead from brain damage. Charlie runs a second blood test, this time on only Kol and Vienna. Where he sees that they are in deed a match. Charlie shares the news with Kol that Vienna may be is long lost sister. This shocks Kol as he was never aware that his mother was even pregnant with twins. Charlie explains that it makes since why the doctors would presume brain dead as Vienna has a shield, also that during his mothers pregnancy doctors often noted the other baby being faint. Charlie explains that he sought out advice from a powers expert Linking Venya who stated that Kol's need to suck up oxygen would explain Vienna's body creating a mind shield to save her brain. Kol asked Charlie who else did he speak to this about and Charlie said no one. Charlie tells Kol that he fears they should tell Vienna as he looked into her "parents" where he learned that Abigail had a miscarriage around the same time as Kol's birth. Charlie told Kol he feared for her safety as who knows what she's capable off. Describing Relationship Kol and Vienna's relationship is very friendly, loving, and loyal. They are twins and close friend. Kol is a 15 on a scale of 20 emotion wise to Vienna. Kol is the second strongest person she has an emotional bond with. The only person stronger than her brother is her soulmate Devon Randa being the only perfect 20. Quotes Songs Gallery tumblr_ok4f8xIgqX1tj4wl1o1_540.png|Kol and Vienna tumblr_o4ruyh8jmD1uwfkhbo1_250.png tumblr_o4ruyh8jmD1uwfkhbo2_250.png largedfdfdf.png|Vienna and Kol tumblr_o2z74onmGa1tao9q0o3_400.gif Category:Relationships Category:Fantastic 4